Tired
by Hayashi Yuuki
Summary: Naruto is getting married. Hinata has no one to confide to. She's tired, tired of giving and getting nothing in return; nobody is ever there for her, while she is always there for others. One-shot! NarutoXHinata


**Yuuki: Hey! This is based on 'Story Poetry', Poem 5. Sorry if the poem is lousy, I wrote it during school when people started to ignore me and talk behind my back T_T. Anyway, this is dedicated to my friend that I have lost touch with; **

**ll Akane Nakatsukasa ll. I don't know if you still remember me or if you're still bitter that I didn't sms you for a looooooong time, but I changed my phone number and asked Jii-chan to pass it around, but seems you didn't get it. Anyway, I think you don't watch Naruto but never mind anyway… -sobs-**

**Inner Yuuki: -comforts other half-**

**Disclaimer : I'll only do it this time…I don't own Naruto but I own this story and the poem …**

Hyuuga Hinata walked through the streets of Konohagakure. It was deserted, seeing that the clouds were an ominous rain. Everybody had gone home, not wanting to get wet, and after all, this was an off day to celebrate an event the current Hokage had announced earlier. However, Hinata was crying softly, tears streaming down to her chin and dripping off to get absorbed by her purple and white jacket.

'_N..Naruto-kun is getting m..married, I have to congratulate him, the hero of the village, n..not c..crying…'_

'_I've always known it from the start, that he was too good for me, that he has never had feelings for me. I should have already been prepared for this… but, why? It hurts, it really hurts.'_

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was getting married to Haruno Sakura in a week's time. Their engagement was already announced by their beloved Godaime, Tsunade, earlier today. The news had left Hinata utterly brokenhearted. She'd ran home for comfort, but remembered that nobody would provide comfort for her at the Hyuuga's manor. She was the disgrace of the family, after all.

_She had never felt so alone before._

Hinata continued walking, turning right at a corner. She never noticed the first droplets of rain that began to fall, and she didn't care. Soon, the rain became a downpour that drenched Hinata in a matter of seconds. She stood there, shivering. But she didn't seem to feel the cold. Walking to the nearest bench, she lay down on it and hugged her knees to herself, silently watching the rain fall.

_Pitter-patter_

_Pitter-patter_

_Pitter-patter_

Yet, nobody noticed the poor girl, her long violet hair concealing part of her face, and the rain mixing with the tears on her cheek.

_Pitter-patter_

_Pitter-patter_

_Pitter-patter_

Nobody was there to give the girl the comfort she needs. But then, nobody was ever there for her; it was always she that was there for others.

_Pitter-patter_

Comforting them when they felt down; encouraging them when they failed at something.

_Pitter-patter_

_Pitter-patter_

_Pitter-patter_

She had always been alone… why isn't there anybody beside her? Has she done something wrong? She had always been careful, and she was always afraid of not being able to meet the expectations of others.

_Pitter-patter_

Was it because she was too shy to speak up sometimes? That they were tired of that aspect of hers? Does it mean that nobody actually accepts who she actually is?

"Naruto-kun, is it because of that? That you do not see me? Are you tired of me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered.

She was so tired. Exhausted. She didn't even think she had the strength to stand up anymore. She was so tired … so tired of this … so tired of herself.

_If it's my job to love and care about others, what about me? Kami-sama, have you ever thought about me? Please, give me an answer this time round. I'm begging you._

_Pitter-patter_

_Pitter-patter_

_Pitter-patter_

Hinata fell unconscious, welcoming the darkness. _'Wash away my pain…'_

…

"…nata! Hinata!"

Hinata woke up, her eyesight blurry. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the person in front of her.

"…N..Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata! Gosh! I was worried sick. Why were you out when it's raining! You might have gotten sick … Hinata? Hinata!"

Hinata barely registered Naruto's words as she fainted again.

…

Hinata opened her eyes to feel a cool towel on her head.

"You're awake! Don't you faint on me like that again! Not for ever and ever and ever!"

"Naruto-kun? Where's Sakura?"

"S..she's outside…wait, why are you asking me that?"

Hinata looked at him sadly.

"Both of you are getting married, aren't you?"

"…I…"

"I won't be interrupting you then. I'll be taking my leave." Hinata struggled to get up, and headed towards the door.

"Wait! You have a high fever! You're in no state to go back out into the rain!"

Hinata, for the first time, paid no heed to Naruto's words and opened the front door.

Naruto stood in his house for a few minutes, looking at the open front door before rushing out.

"_Hinata!"_

…

"Hinata, wait, listen up!" Naruto caught up with the purple-haired girl, his hair sticking to his head instead of his usual spiky style.

He grabbed Hinata's hand and spun her around.

She was in a dreadful state. She was panting and her cheeks were flushed from the high fever she was experiencing. She turned away and coughed violently before fixing her half-lidded gaze upon the blonde.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata…I…Never mind that, you have to rest. Come!" Naruto turn and began dragging Hinata back to his house.

"Naruto-kun, I…can…go to my…house…" Hinata protested, yet losing her strength at the same time.

"We have to get you warm as soon as possible." Naruto replied without even turning around to look at her.

"…No…" But Hinata let herself get dragged along.

…

_Splash_

_Splash_

_Splash_

By the sound of each step in the rain, Hinata felt herself get weaker faster and faster. Naruto, noticing the decrease in speed, turned around just in time for Hinata's legs to turn into jelly and collapse onto the ground. He quickly knelt down and cupped her face. "Hinata! Are you alright?" He asked frantically.

That feeling again.

Looking at her pale face, and supporting her shivering, limp form, he got that feeling again, that pull in his chest. The _desire_ and _longing _for her. That feeling had started to flicker to life ever since she tried to save him from Pain.

And it had only grown ever since.

He'd felt a sharp pang in his chest when he watched her get defeated by Pain. When she was battered, barely clinging to life, lying on the ground trying to get her breath back.

And whenever he spotted her crying.

He loved her.

He had loved her before he had even started this whole stupid engagement stuff.

He was such an idiot.

He cradled her body to his chest, arms wrapping around her tightly. "Gomen, Hinata. I didn't realise my feelings for you for such a long time. Gomen."

He released her and held her an arm's length away, looking deeply into her lavender eyes.

As if he was reading her soul.

"Wait for me, Hinata. I'll come to you soon enough."

Hinata looked at her beloved's cerulean blue eyes and understood. He didn't really love Sakura. His feelings for her, Sakura, was slowly fading away. And Sakura's love for Sasuke was fading, too. It was just that they were both still confused about their feelings for each other. And in the process, Naruto was beginning to fall for a certain girl who has always been in love with him.

"I'll cancel the engagement. Now I know. Wait for me, Hinata-chan."

"I will. I always have."

They shared a sweet kiss, arms around each other. The rain that fell wasn't tears falling from the Heavens, but a sweet blessing.

_It's my duty to love_

_Selflessly_

_It's my duty to care_

_Endlessly_

_But whose duty is it_

_To shower love and care upon __me__?_

**Yuuki: Man, feels like something is wrong. But do you like it? Hate it? Review!**

**Inner Yuuki: *muttering* You have scary mood swings …**

**PS: REWRITTEN! Thanks to hello131 that gave me an idea to make this one-shot flow more and make it much better than before. NikkzLOVE Don't you dare tell me that you didn't read this and practically just reviewed for fun in school.**

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Yuuki-chan**_


End file.
